Begin Again
by drbrennan13
Summary: After Breaking up with her Boyfriend 8 months ago Brennan goes on a date with Booth and watches love begin again. One-Shot but could become more. Read the Prequel We Are Never Getting Back Together


This story was inspired by Taylor Swift's newest single: Begin Again. It made me think of Booth and Brennan right away. This takes place in the first season around the Christmas episode. She already knows about Parker though (before found out in X-Mas episode).

Begin Again and Bones aren't mine sadly

_CHAPTER 1 _

_**Take a deep breath in the mirror He didn't like it when I wore high heels **_

_**But I do **_

Brennan looked at herself in the mirror as she finished getting ready for a date, that just so happened to be her crime fighting partner Special Agent Seeley Booth. She started to put on her high heel boots when she remembered that her ex-boyfriend, Pete didn't like when she wore high heels but she wasn't going to let her stop herself from wearing heels then or now.

_**Turn the lock and put my headphones on **_

_**He always said he didn't get this song**_

_**But I do, I do**_

After grabbing her pocketbook and phone she left her house. She locked the door and put her headphones in as she began the walk to her car and the drive over to the restaurant. As the song continued she remembered that the song was something else Pete didn't like or understand about her. She blew off the memory not going to let anything ruin the date she was going on.

_**I walked in expecting you'd be late **_

_**But you got here early and you stand and wait**_

_**I walk to you**_

_**You pull my chair out and help me in**_

_**And you don't know how nice that is**_

_**But I do**_

Brennan walked into the café that her and Booth agreed to meet at. She expected him to be late like usual but was surprised when he was there waiting at a table. She walked over to him gave him a hug. After the hug he pulled her chair out for her and pushed her in. Brennan was overwhelmed with the niceness of the gesture, that she didn't bother to go into anthropological explanation about it.

_**And you throw your head back laughing**_

_**Like a little kid**_

_**I think it's strange that you think I'm funny**_

_**Cause he never did**_

_**And I've been spending the last 8 months**_

_**Thinking all love ever does is**_

_**Break and burn and end**_

_**But on a Wednesday in a café**_

_**I watched it begin again**_

Brennan looked at him strangely as he laughed at the story of her and Angela going to a club.

"What's wrong Bones?"

"I thought I told you not to call me that! Just that you thought that was funny?"

"Yea I'm sorry did I offend you by laughing?"

"No, I find it funny as well but my last boyfriend didn't laugh at it or anything else that was funny. I'm just shocked that you think I'm funny."

"Well clearly he didn't see the real you because you're pretty funny and I bet if you ask anybody in the squint squad they would say the same thing" He said grabbing her hand and bringing it up to his lips and kissing it.

"Thanks" She said with a smile. A smile as she realized love isn't as bad as she made it seem and may be as good as Angela makes it out to be. She also smiled because of the truth she could see in his statement.

_**You say you never met one girl who**_

_**Had as many James Taylor records as you**_

_**But I do**_

_**We tell stories and you don't know why**_

_**You're coming off a little shy**_

_**But I do**_"You really have 4 James Taylor records too?"

"Yes, although I enjoy Cyndi Lauper a lot more. My mom used to tell me I sang better than her"

"I bet you do"

"I do" She said assuring him.

_**But you throw your head back laughing**_

_**Like a little kid I think it's strange that you think I'm funny**_

_**Cause he never did And I've been spending the last 8 months**_

_**Thinking all love ever does is**_

_**Break and burn and end**_

_**But on a Wednesday in a café**_

_**I watched it begin again **_

_**And we walk down the block to my car**_

_**And I almost brought him up**_

_**But you start to talk about the movies**_

_**That your family watches**_

_**Every single Christmas**_

_**And I won't talk about that for the first time**_

_**What's passed is passed**_

After enjoying a few cups of coffee and salads they walked towards her car. She was about to ask him if he wanted to come back to her house but chickened out at the last second because he spoke over her.

"Do you-"

"Every Christmas me, Parker and my Pops watch _A Christmas Story _and _Christmas Vacation._"

"That sounds nice"

"Yea it is" He said taking a step towards her

"I wish I had someone to spend Christmas with like that" She said with that sad little girl like in her eyes and a tilted her head down.

"Bones, spend Christmas with me, Parker, and my Pops" He said tilting her head up so he could looked into her baby blue orbs.

"Okay I'll spend Christmas with you" She said as she raised her head closer to his, as she raised her, he moved his down and captured her lips in slow but passionate kiss.

_**Cause you throw your head back laughing**_

_**Like a little kid I think it's strange that you think I'm funny**_

_**Cause he never did**_

_**And I've been spending the last 8 months**_

_**Thinking all love ever does is**_

_**Break and burn and end**_

_**But on a Wednesday in a café**_

_**I watched it begin againBut on a Wednesday in a café**_

_**I watched it begin again **_

So what do we think? Should I do another chapter or just leave it like this? Please review J


End file.
